What Is Hermione Hiding?
by loving-reader-and-writer
Summary: Hermonie finds herself with a nasty wound.She hides it from her friends.Who will find out?A/N dont like it anymore ,im not sure what to do with it if you want to use it.morph it to you,or continue its ok,email it to me ill post it,makes it esy to find!
1. auther note

**Authors' Note**

**Hey I'm so sorry for not updating I have been writing and thinking on the story so please just be a little more patient with me. Give me some help on what you would like to read. I haven't had Microsoft word on my computer so that's why I haven't been writing. I have another week until summer so there will be more updates. If u see mistakes please tell me nicely and I will fix them. Though imp kind of a procrastinator so it may be a bit before I do. I am currently about to write a chapter so it'll be up by Saturday, hopefully. ****J J don't be too mad at me please. Also I demand a review to help me out so please review this note.**


	2. Chapter 1 beataed

**ok this is the betta version i suggest skimming it at least im not sure when ill add a new chapter sorry im haveing personal issues.**

Hermione Granger was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, Gryffindors own resident Know-it-all, and today was her birthday. So as she stepped into the Gryffindor common room she saw a banner that read:

"_HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!_"

In bright red letters against the customary Gryffindor gold banner. She smiled as her three best friends came up and hugged her, giving her their gifts. Nevil, Dean and many other Gryffindors came up also, expressing their delight at her turning another year older.

"Oh, thank you. You guys are wonderful." Hermione smiled as she spoke. Lately she hadn't smiled. Before she came to Hogwarts, celebrating birthdays hadn't been fun. Before the end of the day she ended up with more than a bruised eye and a broken rib. Her step father didn't take lightly to her getting older and her wishes to get a cake in celebration.

She sat in her favorite spot by the fire. The plush maroon chair was welcome, and she sunk comfortably into the seat which was already warmed by the fire. Harry then spoke loudly, disturbing her trance.

"Well are you going to open our presents?"

"Oh, yes of course." Hermione said immediately. She opened Harry's first, and it was a black book with a title of "_Hermione in Wonderland__" _written elegantly across the cover_. _She laughed in delight, eyes immediately welling up. She turned to Harry and gave him a teary hug, before pulling away, holding the book tightly against her chest. He remembered.

"Thank you Harry. I can't believe you remembered. I love it!" she flipped through the pages and everywhere that Alice's name would have been Hermione's name was. Next was Ron's, and big surprise, it was food. Candy quills to be exact._ Of course he would get me the candy I don't even like. _She hugged him none the less; after all, it's the thought that counts.

She got a lot of books from every one, which wasn't a surprise. You couldn't go wrong giving a book to a know-it-all.

Then she got to Ginny's. It was a beautiful black book with silver swirls bordering its sides and **'Hermione Granger**' written in green fluid cursive letters in the center.

"It's exquisite Ginny... Thank you." She said breathlessly, hugging Ginny.

"You haven't even looked in it yet, 'Mione," Ginny said obviously anxious. So Hermione did as she was told and opened it. On the inside cover it said in Ginny's extremely girly hand writing. "_Let this be an outlet for the things that bother you, make you happy, the things you can't tell me and most of all, your greatest secrets that you hide from Ron and Harry!"_ Hermione smiled brightly towards Ginny.

"Thank you very much."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that no one can open it unless you give them permission to." Ginny added offhandedly, but albeit proudly.

"That's great I never would have thought of it!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, looking at the diary with a new found sense of gratitude.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After her party Hermione went for a walk by the lake to calm herself before she would even attempt to sleep. The cool night air felt nice agenst her skin the soothing rustles of the trees calming her thoughts .Sleep was hard to find these days. Combined with the nightmares of her Stepfather, and the stress of war, it didn't really help one's sleeping habits.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the figure slinking in the shadows. She saw a flash of pink light, and before she could defend herself it enveloped her.

She knew nothing for a few moments before she slowly came to. She was being carried over the shoulder of a large man. All she felt was overwhelming pain in her stomach. With every step another stab of pain shot through her. She moved her head up, looking towards the school. It was still in her view. She wasn't very far from the lake.

_'I can still make it...''_

_'Ahhh but this pain' _the other part of her mind argued.

_'Think about the pain you could be headed in for!' _

_S_he made the decision then and grabbed her wand tightly in her hand, fighting the pain in her stomach. Hermione aimed her wand towards the man's back beside her and spoke the spell.

"_Stupeo Petrificare!_" A purple light flew from the end of her wand and hit him directly in the back. And to her immense relief, he fell to the ground, taking her with him. They hit the ground with a dull thud. Hermione got up as swiftly as possible and nearly screamed out in pain, doubling over momentarily. She took a shaky breath that hurt even more, but she ran to the castle ignoring the pain.

She toppled over a few times, each time finding somehow to stand. She got to the castle and painstakingly climbed the stairs to the Room of Requirement. Hermione's stomach was oozing blood and her shirt was already stained. She quickly undressed in order to assess the damage done by the spell. The shirt hurt a little coming off, but she forced herself to get it off. She looked down at herself and saw a gash that went from mid stomach to her hip. She did a few healing spells but it only cleaned the wound and closed it a little. Nothing else would work. Hermione cried out in pain as she wrapped muggle gauze around her waist. She did the same with her hip with much pain and difficulty.

'_I won't tell them. They will worry. They won't let me help, and they'll pity me. They'll baby me. I'm strong! Hopefully I can bare the pain...'_ she thought decisively as moved slightly.

"_Owww ok give it time. It will heal in time. If I can deal with my drunken stepfather beating me AND be able to cover it up, I can deal with this." _She told herself.

FLASHBACK

Hermione's life was great until the summer after her first year at Hogwarts. Her mother married her wonderful boyfriend of four months. The only thing was, he ended up not being as wonderful as she thought. After the marriage, it all went downhill.

When Hermione came back her mother had quickly told her new husband to beat Hermione instead of her. He had taken quick advantage of that situation and proceeded to hit her. It didn't start out with him hitting her... She was doing the dishes and she mistakenly left a speck of food on one plate, and he unleashed. He grabbed the plste from her and slammed it on the floor rite on her b are feet. Hermione cried out.

"Clean it up properly. NOW!" he demanded when she didn't move.

"wha….you just..broke..a plate .on my feet!" she exclaimed crying and stuttering. She wanted to sit but was to sunned and scared to move. She barely saw the hand that came violently down upon her face. Hermione crashed to the floor right on top of the broken plate she felt the shards prodding against her skin and blood trickling down her cheek pooling on her lip. He yelled at her to clean it up again with an angry sneer on his face and a promise of punishment if it wasn't done right.

END FLASHBACK / PAST VIEW

So every school year since that summer, she covers the bruises and cuts with glamour. Harry and Ron weren't very skilled with the effects of glamour to notice anything, and the teachers hadn't seen any difference with her performance, and that's all that matters isn't it. She didn't mind it. She was used to being ignored. It was better than getting beat.

After all, by her fourth year she had broken all her ribs, fingers along with her jaw and cheek bone at least four times. She had fixed herself, despite the pain. All in all, her ribs healed a little crooked, but they didn't hurt her, and she managed to keep her fingers straight. She had to go to the nearest muggle hospital for her facial injuries. Her infamous story of tripping kept the curious questions away from her.

She used to cry and scream when he beat her. She quickly learned to sit quietly and never let him see her cry. It only fuels his anger, her being quiet. But she didn't care. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her in pain.

Hermione cried afterward, but not in pain. She knew she deserved it. Whether she didn't clean a dish right, didn't dust everything, didn't do her chores fast enough, or didn't do what he said, it was her fault.

Her mother just sat and watched her, silently crying. Hermione was so angry that her mother would give up her daughter just so she wouldn't feel the pain. She didn't understand why her mother couldn't take it like Hermione was.

Hermione got up from the chair and exited the Room of Requirement as fast as the pain would let her. She put a silencing charm around her as she limped back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione hadn't put her clothes back on so she was in her bra and panties. No one would be out this late, and she had a Disillusionment Charm on herself. Plus, she couldn't bear the pain cloth bears on the wound.

The cut had grown and was now under her left breast to the bottom of her stomach. It took her what seemed like hours to get to her dorm. She slowly walked around the girls and painfully grabbed her new journal.

_Dear dairy 12-1-03_

_My birthday was awful. Not only is Ron insensible, but I also got attacked. All I saw was pink light, then this big man that smelled of Windex carrying me. I used my spell to get away but I'm in so much pain. The pink spell had caused more damage than I thought. I wonder what he wanted. I shiver thinking about it. I'm thinking about going to Professor Snape to help me but I'm not sure he would. He wouldn't tell if I asked. After all, it would show he cares, and I know he could help with all his potions. He may do so with a sneer and some insults but it would be worth it. Anyways, Harry is as sweet as ever, as is Ginny. They would make a great couple. He just doesn't see it yet. Back to my wound though. It is moving not spreading although I suspect it will open up wider. It stays the same length and depth but it moves around it hurts so much. I must go to sleep now. This wound is taking a lot out of me. I just hope when I wake up the wound won't be as severe. _

The next morning was a Saturday so everyone had gotten up early for the trip to Hogsmead. She hadn't though. Obviously.

Hermione grabbed her wand and cast a silencing charm around her, knowing she wouldn't be silent when dressing her wound. Then she quickly got her clothes and bath things.

She decided it best to go to the secret bathroom she had found in her 2nd year.

No one saw her as she went, they never had. No one had ever caught her in the bathroom either. She spoke the password and walked in. Hermione gingerly removed her bandages and cleaned her wound with her wand. She sat at the edge of the huge bath tub, unconsciously facing the door. She turned the hot water on, knowing it would be cool by the time she finished. She summoned a needle and stitch wire. Hermione still had her underwear on but since the spell had moved to in between her breasts she had no bra on. "_OK Mione you can do this. Breathe, Breathe, And Breathe. Don't think about the pain."_ She thought as she put her tooth brush in her mouth, in between her teeth to clamp down on.

She began to stitch the skin together, painstakingly slow because of the pain. She screamed at the pain, knowing it was a good idea to have the toothbrush in her mouth. She was half way through when the door opened. She heard the click of the door closing.

She stopped her movements and looked up quickly, seeing someone in the doorway she did NOT want to see at this moment. Especially in her state. Professor Snape stood there, eyes wider than usual the only thing to show his shock, but wearing that customary sneer. Her toothbrush quickly fell out of her agape mouth and she started stuttering an excuse.

"I-i c-can explain p-professor..." She said quickly, eyes wide.

"Miss Granger..." Snape began but Hermione cut him off swiftly.

"Please don't tell anyone Professor. I'm sorry if this is a private bath." Her voice was choked.

"You have a severe wound and you're worried about being in a private bath?" He sneered. "Typical good-two-shoes Gryffindor." He snapped, although he hadn't yet taken points away from her.

"What is that suppose to mean ...Professor?" Hermione asked anger building, she had long ago forgotten that she was very bare in front of him, although his eyes hadn't riveted anywhere than her wound and eyes.

"It means that... you are more worried about getting in trouble than yourself insolent child." He chided her, still the snide tone she noticed. Even if his tone slightly softened.

As Hermione took calming breaths the pain seared through her and she let out a hoarse yell. Her throat was still sore from her previous encounters with healing this wound. Snape was instantly at her side. He was a teacher after all, and whether or not she was mostly unclothed, he had to help her.

_'Oh sod my still faculty' _His hissed to himself as he started to do healing charms. She stopped him with a shaky hand.

"You think I haven't done that already? They won't help but clean it," She said between gritted teeth. The pain began quickly getting worse. The gash began to move and grow, and the stitches started ripping. It was settled in a curve from her navel to her hip, instantly bloodying her underwear. She looked up at Snape, breath coming out in pants. He looked at her in barely disguised horror.

"What happened?" His voice was curious, although she could finally hear the undercurrent of worry.

"I might of gotten hit with a curse." She said, shrugging. Snape knew better though.

"Well do you know any information? You weren't sleeping when this happened I presume. How, when, where, whom, why?" he asked growing impatient.

"How. Some one used their wand. When. Last night. Where. By the lake. Whom. No clue. Why. No clue either. Are my answers to your satisfaction sir?" She answered with pain laced sarcasm.

"Not nearly, but for now get your clothes on so we can go to the hospital wing." Both of them suddenly remembering she had next to nothing on, and he was currently by her side. She shook her head though, and slid backwards into the steaming water breath coming out in pants and clenching her jaw as a muffled scream came through her mouth.

"No." She said simply and defiantly once she regained control of herself.

",And why not? This is serious and you could very well die! This isn't like your petty little scuffs with you idiot friends!" He said his voice rising with every word. He drew himself into his threatening teaching stance and looked down at her.

"I don't want anyone to know- and before you ask why, it's because I don't want pity, or some stupid get well cards. I want to go to my classes and fight with my friends!" Hermione said through her stood there in front of her shocked, and although he would _never_ admit it, even if he was being dangled by his toes in the dungeon with piranhas below him, amazed. Amazed that _the_ Hermione Granger, Know-it-all book worm extraordinaire, who could spout out the rule book flawlessly, goody-two-shoes just yelled at a teacher.

"Well Miss Granger, tell me how you got away at _least_?" He asked in a silky tone, stressing least as if he was being polite.

Hermione sat there seething for a moment then she heard professor Snapes' voice calmer and gentler, that she relaxed and didn't think twice about answering his question.

"He had me over his shoulder I used _Stupeo Petrificare, _then I ran as fast as I could to the castle." She said softly, seeing his look. "What?" She snapped.

"_Stupeo Petrificare,_ I haven't heard of it" he said while tapping his fingers on the edge of the tub in thought.

"That's because I created it. It stuns the person for hours at a time giving you a chance to get away. If you say it a certain way, it can kill, but the body turns to ash. It is also undetectable by the Ministry." She finished with a smile. Her professor looked so stunned she was sure that if he wasn't so controlled his jaw would have been on the floor. "Professor?" she asked uncertain he was listening.

"How did you manage to get it undetectable? Where did you get the-" Snape stopped, seemingly getting control of his questions. It wasn't very often he went off like that. She let out a little giggle, but it turned into a gasp as the wound moved angrily. She felt it slide across her shoulder and down her back. She had to scoot to the edge of the tub, leaning over across from Snape with her chin on her hands. They were a foot apart and she was sure Snape could see the pain in her eyes and face. Hermione could see the concern in his eyes though, but his face was -as always- unreadable.

"Well I'll answer your questions, even the unspoken ones... How? I combined Stupefy components with the Freezing charm. Why? So that I could defend myself. And the how I got it undetectable? That was easy, I had simply made it of school grounds and in a place of no magic so the magic of the area couldn't effect the tracking of the spell. The magic simply came from myself. So the Ministry wouldn't have a connection to it. I was drained for a few days afterwards but it was definitely worth it." She sighed after her speech. She was still in the water but it was getting cold. Snape looked at her when she shivered three times in a row.

"Do you _want_ to catch your death?" He said. Catching his indirect order she said

"No sir." and she climbed out. He turned so she could get a towel.

"I'm very impressed not even Dumbledore has made a spell like yours." He turned around expecting to see her in a towel, but seeing her dry with her hair up and in her school uniform minus the shirt and robes. She hadn't hooked her bra yet. Rather couldn't because the gash was on her back now and she was wrapping gauze around herself.

"Thank you professor I didn't think it was that hard, I haven't read of spell making, and I haven't gotten to that section of the library yet." Hermione's back was to him as she was talking and she taped the gauze down in the front and tried to hook her bra and hearing her sharp intake of breath of pain. Deciding to take pity on her, he walked over to her and hooked it for her.

"You are the first person I have ever known to get dressed that fast." he said with a very small chuckle. She blushed but turned around and grabbed her shirt buttoning it slowly from the bottom up. Then slid on her robes.

"Well when you have limited time for bathroom you learn to be quick." She said remembering the times her stepfather had beat her for taking too long brushing her teeth. She pulled out her wand and said "_Timeus_**.**" She looked startled "I've missed Lunch!" She went to go out the door, to head for the kitchens, but Snape stopped her.

"I will lead you to the kitchen if you go to the hospital wing first." He said in his usual teacher tone.

"No, I won't go" She said, stopping and looking at him. He was so surprised by her disobedience, that he didn't reprimand her immediately.

"I'll take you to the kitchens." He said after a minute. "But if you do not come to my office every night after dinner so I may check the wound, I will tell the Headmaster and you will be taken from classes to get healed." He said firmly, staring down at her.

"Thank you so much professor" She said, eyes wide in thanks, before she made her way as quickly as she could out the door.


End file.
